Good Old Neighborhood Spiderman
by graysthighsxo
Summary: (Spiderman Homecoming Universe) What happens when MJ has feelings for both Peter and Spiderman? Will she find out Peter's secret?
1. Chapter 1

_hi everyone! So I wanted to write a petermj fanfic for the spiderman: homecoming universe and this will be my first ever story for the fandom so I hope the story isn't too ooc and I hope y'all will enjoy it! I will try to update regularly but sometimes I'm trash and can't update frequently but I'll try for all of you! enjoy_

 **Good Old Neighborhood Spiderman**

 **Chapter One**

 **Michelle's POV**

The bell rang and the agonizing school day finally came to an end. For once I was glad there was no Decathlon meeting today, so I could finally renew the collection of already read books sitting in my backpack. I also saw Peter jog his way out of the school, looking like he was in a hurry for something. Ever since he got that Stark internship he's never around anymore. Not that I want him to be or anything.

The leaves made a loud crunching noise under my boots as I walked, my face beamed as I came across the library. A small jingle of a bell rang as I opened the door, immediately making my way to the fiction section. I've always had a preference to the older books since they were so interesting to read. I found four really intriguing books that seemed interesting to read as I checked them out and placed the books I already read in the return slot. Safe and sound, the books were tightly zipped up in my bag as I started for home. My phone beeped as I saw a news notification for Spiderman again. I guess he's a hero, since he's literally saved our asses so many times, but who knows. It could be a forty year old man under that suit or something crazy like that. I pushed the bag up my shoulder with my arm so it could sit more comfortably up there. I was still looking at the notification, not noticing that I was passing by a dark brick alleyway that was casting a dark shadow over the sun on the other two sides of it. The shadow passed over me as I revelled in the change of lighting, soon hearing a small whisper pass in between my ears. I stopped for a moment, gulping, shrugging it off. But then that scary ass person whispered again.

"What you have in that bag?" the person asked.

I continued to walk when the person repeated the question, this time raising his voice.

I turned around and was met with the hard smell of alcohol and a middle aged looking man with stubble around his chin. _Gross._ _He was probably drinking._

This time, I gulped, looking him in the eye.

"Nothing that you'd want." I said, still managing to keep a straight and firm face.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I may want or not want?"

I just raised my eyebrows. The guy laughed as he took a step towards me, I taking a step backwards.

"You're not scared of me, right, girl? Just give me the bag and no one gets hurt."

"I'm not giving you this bag." The guy stepped closer to me and I got wary. I turned around and started to book it across the sidewalk. The guy started yelling like a crazy person as he chased me down the street, rounding me into another alley.

This guy really had to lure me to a dead end? Seriously?

I threw the bag from the shoulder at my feet.

"Fine. Take it."

The guy just smiled with his yellow and crooked teeth as he stumbled towards me. "I'm not just gonna take it. I'm also taking you."

"W-what do you mean?" I mumbled.

"You put up a fight, you know that?" he chuckled as he walked closer to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Get...off me!" I yelled at him as I kneed him in the balls. The guy cowered in pain as he dropped my bag. I punched him in the nose when he was holding his balls and I could see the blood drip down. _Shit._

"You're gonna regret this. I was gonna be easy," he slurred. The guy wiped his nose with his hand and charged toward me. Ready to be pushed to the floor or slapped across the face, I realized the guy never touched me. I opened my eyes to see a figure pushing the guy to the wall when the guy tried to lunge at him. The figure wrapped him in a cocoon of webbing as the drunkard passed out from the action. I moved into the light as I saw no one other than Spiderman make his way over to me.

He cleared his throat, "You okay ma'am?"

I nodded my head quickly as Spiderman handed me my bag. "Thanks."

"No prob-" He looked at me as the eyes on his suit went wide. He cleared his throat again and talked in a deeper voice, "No problem."

His voice sounded younger than a forty year old man's. He sounded like a teenager. Or in his early 20's. I laughed at how dorky he was.

"So you always like this?" I laughed.

"Huh what?"

"Dorky. Are you always this nerdy?" I asked him.

"Like that's anyway to talk to the person who just saved your life."

"Oh wow. And cocky, too."

"E-excuse-"

I laughed again and cleared my throat. "Whatever. Thanks for that." I mentioned to guy on the wall.

"Don't mention it."

He made a weird pose as I rolled my eyes.

"Um, you okay to get home?" He asked me.

I nodded as I motioned to the apartment buildings across the block.

"Yeah. I'm super close."

He nodded quickly as I laughed again. I never knew a superhero could be this dorky. I smiled and waved as I made my way to the apartment buildings. Right when I was about to enter the main lobby, I looked at the alleyway one more time to see Spiderman gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys! I can't believe how many people read my story in one night!Thanks so much! You all are so awesome! here's another chapter to the story! gwen stacy makes an appearance even though she isn't in spiderman: homecoming i just thought it'd be better for the drama lol! petermj scenes will be more intense in later chapters as well as spideychelle! enjoy xoxo_

 **Good Old Neighborhood Spiderman**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Michelle's POV**

I calmly continued to draw as the history teacher droned on about something. Peter twisted his pencil in his fingers as he watched the whiteboard the teacher started writing on with a horrible smelling Expo marker. His attention turned from the board to me as he shifted in his seat.

"Um, M-MJ what are you drawing?" he stuttered.

"Oh. Just Spiderman," I stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah, right." He cleared his throat and fixed the collar of his shirt. Peter looked awkwardly back at the whiteboard. I smirked. Why is he so nervous all the time? I mean I don't really mind, but I'm just asking.

"He saved me yesterday," I explained to Peter.

I saw him look back over to me with a dopey expression on his face.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yup, totally fine."

"That's good."

I saw the pencil move wildly in between his fingers as he twiddled it quickly. Spiderman does deserve all the credit he's given. I mean, I don't know where I'd be right now if he didn't save me from that alcoholic. I could have been held captive... or worse. The only thing was, why was Peter so nervous when I talked about Spiderman? The bell soon rang signalling the beginning of lunch. I pushed my bag over my shoulders and started walking to the lunch table where Peter and Ned sat. Peter was already way ahead of me, talking to Ned. They were whispering about something that seemed important but I mean, Lego Star Wars was important to these guys. I pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear and started for the lunch table, walking past the bickering Peter and Ned. Opening my book, I already got through a fourth of it last night so I continued reading. Soon enough, Peter and Ned took their seats a few feet away from me after getting some lunch from the cafeteria. I've never liked cafeteria food or packing my lunch. So just an apple and a juice box is enough for me because it's easy.

As Peter and Ned were eating, I saw a blonde girl walk over to Peter and Ned. She looked like the typical good girl. I rolled my eyes and listened as she started talking to the losers.

"Hi, I'm new. Can I sit with you guys?" she smiled.

Peter almost choked on his drink as Ned's eyes were open wide. Haven't they ever seen a girl before? Geez.

"Sure," Ned said hypnotically.

She sat on the other side of the bench as she took out her phone. I tried not to pay attention to her, but for some reason she was annoying me. From the corner of my eye, I saw her glance up and I guess she noticed me.

"Excuse me?"

I sighed and looked over at her. "You talking to me?"

"Of course! Why are you over there by yourself?"

Is this girl serious?

"Maybe cuz I wanna be," I stated bluntly.

"Oh, okay. Fine," she turned back towards Peter and Ned, starting a conversation with them.

"She's right, MJ. Why don't you come sit with us?" Peter asked.

All three of them smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. Picking up my things, I walked around to the side Peter was sitting at and placed my bag next to him. I quickly sat next to him, continuing to read my book.

"Happy?" I said before taking a sip of my juice.

"I'm Gwen," she smiled.

"Michelle, my friends call me MJ."

"Okay, MJ. Nice to meet you! And you guys, too!" She motioned to Peter and Ned. Gwen looked back down at her phone scrolling through the news.

"Oh wow! Spiderman's all over the news! He's very popular!" she squealed.

I looked up at her phone. "He deserves it. Saved my life yesterday."

"OMG, really?!" she squealed. "What was he like? Isn't he cool!"

Peter choked on his juice.

I glanced him and raised a brow, then turning my gaze over to Gwen.

"Who knows? He could be like 10 years older than us. You never know."

Gwen smiled, "Who cares! I still think he's cute."

Peter's eyes widened.

"You don't even know what he looks like."

"It's what he does that makes him attractive. Don't you agree with me, MJ?" she winked.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna swoon over some superhero spider guy. He's here to protect us, not for girls to crush on."

I went back to read my book as Gwen pulled her phone away from my view. She continued to smile as she read her article. What is with girls and their stupid crushes?

/

The night breeze felt cold on my shoulders as I shuddered. Reading in the park seemed like a good idea until it got too cold. I shut the book closed and held it with me as I walked back home. It was about a quarter mile walk since I live really close to all amenities around this city. As I continued my walk, I saw a figure swinging from building to building. I realized who it was and smiled. Spiderman. I walked across the street and was met by the man himself, standing in front of me.

"Um, hi," he stated out of breath.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I saw you walking over to me, so I thought you needed something." I could tell he was trying to disguise his voice even though it did kinda sound familiar.

"Conceited much? Can't I just walk across the street without having to talk to you?"

"Um, well…"

"Just kidding. Hey, thanks again for, you know. Yesterday."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm here to protect everyone, you know."

"I was just telling my friends that. This girl seems to have a crush on you," I scoffed.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I'll see you around. My mom'll get pissed if I'm home late," I laughed.

"Uh, oh, yeah. Um, see you," he replied.

I smiled as I walked off, shaking my head at how I always seem to run into him lately.


End file.
